


Genji and the Dragon's Blade

by Agent_Fluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Curse Breaking, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Origami, Swordfighting, kubo and the two strings au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Agent_Fluff
Summary: If you must blink, do it now. Pay careful attention to everything you see no matter how unusual it may seem. If you look away, even for an instant, then our hero will surely perish.Genji is well known within his small village for his grandiose storytelling using the art of origami and the help of his family's magic, channeled through an old katana. As Hanzo constantlty warns him, he's not allowed to set foot in the moonlight lest his grandfather find him. Genji wants to know why his grandfather wants him so, why his parents were killed by the Shimada Clan, and why the tattoo on his back sings for a distant castle somewhere in Japan.A Kubo and the Two Strings AU. Updates every Thursday from here on out!





	1. Recollections

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I missed my original post date by a day but I'm getting it up now before my wifi goes to shit when I visit family. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Art for this story was done by the amazing mincylantern on tumblr!!

Genji drops a handful of rice into the water boiling atop the fire he’d started a few minutes ago. They drop into the pot with a sizzle, some water splashing up from the impact and grazing Genji’s hand.

 

“Damn it.” He curses, waving his hand wildly to quench the burning.

 

Genji spares a glance back at his brother, finding him in the same position as he normally was: kneeling before the harmony dragon painted on the soft silk of a torn kimono that hung from the wall, back to the room. He’s never seen his brother in any other form, save for the times Genji moved him himself or when Hanzo decided he wanted to tell stories. His stories were rare wonders, filled with so much motion and life that it made it seem as though he were watching a completely different Hanzo.

 

He scoops the finished rice into a large bowl, setting it between two smaller ones. Hanzo remains motionless as Genji positions him near one bowl, filling it with rice for him. He gently fishes out some grains with his chopsticks and places them near Hanzo’s mouth that he accepts mindlessly.

 

Genji sighs as continues to feed his brother. He’s been losing strength with each passing day, fading away into a shell of a man. He didn’t used to be this way. Hanzo used to be bright and vibrant; he used to stand tall and proud, long ponytail resting upon his back with grace as he shot arrow after arrow without missing a single target.

 

Now he just sits motionless, haunted by his thoughts and plagued by his memories. Genji wishes he could help his brother, but he doesn’t know what to do. What _can_  he do? It’s not as if there’s some handy guide on how to deal with your brother’s PTSD from saving you from your extended family using most of his magic.

 

He sets the now empty bowl upon the ground, ignoring his long gone cold one in favor of his origami paper. Tentatively, he folds and drag his fingers along the creases of a green paper crane. Genji holds the little bird in his hand for a few seconds before placing it on Hanzo’s knee.

 

Hanzo doesn’t flinch. He never does.

 

Genji folds more and more paper cranes until nearly every visible part of his brother is covered in them, even going so far as to see how many he could balance on top of each other. He shies away from Hanzo as soon as his paper is dwindled down to his last few and sits on his futon with a sigh. There was only so much silence a person could take.

 

“Hanzo what--what were our parents like?” Genji asks tentatively, hugging his knees against his chest. Hanzo never answered this question, always deflecting it with a different tale or flat out ignoring him.

 

This time, however, Hanzo smiles. _Actually_  smiles, not the haunted and pained smile that carves its way onto his face once night fell.

 

“You will have to help me tell the story, brother.”

 

Genji nods feverishly, calling back all the paper cranes that lay scattered amongst his brother and flattening them out once more into the neat pile he’d grabbed them from. He spins the stack piece by piece in a circle around the room with a flick of his fingers, hanging them midair in await of Hanzo’s tale.

 

“Our parents were brave, Genji. They were magnificent fighters, graceful and powerful all the same. Father was skilled in bow and sword, landing arrow upon arrow in any target from across an entire village; his sword was said to be unbreakable, so powerful that it could call upon the spirit of the dragon that had forged it so long ago.”

 

Genji’s eyes went wide, folding the papers into the shape of a mighty samurai with a bow in hand and a katana slung across his back. The paper man shot a few arrows off at a paper target, all three landing in the same spot. He folded another paper into a dragon that twined itself along the paper sword held by the samurai.

 

“Our mother--she was beautiful. Otherworldly power ran through her veins. She could part 50 foot sea waves with just a flick of her wrist; she could level mountains with just a whisper.”

 

Genji shapes the delicate figure of his mother, watching in rapt wonder as the paper woman levels the mountain of origami paper.

 

“When she fell in love with our father, the heavenly clan became enraged. They saw her love as betrayal to the Shimada Clan, and her sisters set out to kill her--but she fought them off in a mighty battle that shook all the heavens.”

 

Genji shakes the little paper stars hanging above their heads as Hanzo’s smile widens, movements becoming more and more theatrical with each word.

 

“She had won for now, but her sisters were still out there. She paid them no heed, living life with our father and giving birth to me.”

 

Genji shapes the little Hanzo and places him gently into their mother’s waiting arms.

 

“For five years, we lived a normal life together--spare our aversion to the night sky. Until the day you were born. You, with your mat of bright green hair.”

 

Genji shapes himself, smile fading a little bit. Was his existence really the reason his parents were gone?

 

“Don’t be like that, Shimada Genji.” Hanzo cut into his thoughts, almost as if he’d spoken them aloud. “Our aunts were bound to find our mother again at some point; cloaking magic can only last so long.”

 

Genji nods curtly, waiting for Hanzo to finish his tale yet still unable to shake the sudden pang of guilt.

 

“Our aunts had found us, and another battle was raged. This time--our mother’s magic was weaker, part of it had been cut and divided between the two of us. She could not fight them alone. Our father drew his blade and fought alongside her until the battle was won once more, ending with his death.”

 

Genji smashes the paper samurai into the ground with a sad smile. His father-- _their_ father--was a hero.

 

“They had triumphed but at great cost. Our mother sailed across many seas with both of us in tow until she found a suitable village to house us. She knew that the Shimada Clan knew of our existence, and her family would stop at no cost to bring us up to the heavens with them. 

 

Genji sculpts a raging sea with his blue origami paper, watching with awe as the small boat housing his mother drifts among the paper’s folds until it hits the shore of his paper island.

 

“We lived there for five years before our mother’s magic grew too weak to shield the three of us. She had to fight her sisters once more, only this time--this time our grandfather bestowed his appearance.”

 

Genji ad-libs what his grandfather looks like, folding the paper into a towering white dragon. This part of the story he knew all too well, but he didn’t dare interrupt Hanzo’s words.

 

“She was weak--too weak. Her sisters struck her down with ease as soon as the battle had begun. Her death transferred her power to me, and I was the only one left standing between you and the clan.” Hanzo’s face falls, eyes glazing over as he remembers the night. He doesn’t meet Genji’s gaze as he continues on.

 

“You were so young, Genji. So frightened. You hid behind me, clinging for life against my leg.” He whispers, shaking his head as if to snap himself out of the past. “They tried to get you, Genji. They tried--and they almost won. Grandfather slashed your face, leaving your left eye blind as it is now.”

 

Genji tentatively brings a hand up to his eye, gently running fingers over the scarred skin. He can sometimes see glimpses of the battle that took place between his brother and their family as if the scar itself held the memory within.

 

“I managed to grab our father’s old bow, summoning the spirits of both our mother and father through the form of two great spirit dragons.” Hanzo mimics the motion of pulling back the bow, making the whoosh of the arrow sound with his mouth. He looks towards Genji, but Genji knows he’s not actually looking at him. He was losing himself in his memories again. “And then it was morning. You were on the ground--shrieking in pain, hands covered in the blood that streamed from your eye.”

 

Hanzo grimaces, eyes glazing over from multiple emotions flickering through him--anger, grief, and relief all at once. “I was weak. The magic required to fight them off was too much, leaving me without the use of both my legs. I don’t know who found us, or who fixed us, but it’s because of them that we are alive.”

 

This part, Genji remembers vividly without the help of his scar. They’d been found by a woman with blonde hair that formed an almost halo around her face. She wore white over black and had orange leggings. Her name was Angela, though he preferred to call her Mercy. She saved them, gave Hanzo his robotic legs and stopped Genji’s bleeding. 

 

He’s told Hanzo the name of their savior many times, but he never recalled it as he drifted further and further away.

 

“Then we...we…”

 

Hanzo frowns deeply, shaking his head in frustration. “I--I can’t remember.”

 

Genji springs up from his seat, placing a gentle hand on Hanzo’s shoulder to calm his brother. “I think it is time for bed, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo nods, allowing Genji to help him down onto his futon. Genji pulls the blanket up to Hanzo’s shoulders as he rolls over to face the wall. He pats his brother’s side solemnly; Hanzo is losing more and more of himself as time passes, and the hard truth of the matter is, one day he’ll be gone--whether he be dead or a hollow shell of himself, it doesn’t matter--Hanzo will be gone, and he’ll be alone.

  
Genji curls into himself under his blanket, silently watching Hanzo’s steady breathing. He makes a silent wish for Hanzo to one day be returned to him before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji takes a trip down to the village for his daily dose of storytelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's named after the Dragons short. Reminder that this story will update every Thursday with the exception of next Thursday as my internet connection will be too unreliable.

Genji hastily picks up the pieces of origami paper that must’ve been scattered throughout the house while he was sleeping. His dreams mixed with his magic had a tendency to make his life a bit harder. He scoops the last few pieces into his bag and yells goodbye to his brother who ignores him as always.

 

Genji quickly sets off on the trail that leads down the mountain and to the small village before he can spend anymore time thinking about how Hanzo seems to be fading away more with each passing day. A sparrow lands on his shoulder as he walks, hitching a ride on Genji until they reach the clearing where the river flows. The sun is just rising, and the water reflects the beautiful colors of the sky. Genji breathes in the fresh morning air, looking at the sparrow on his shoulder.

 

“It is a beautiful morning, isn’t it?” He asks the bird, earning a small chirp in response before it takes its leave.

 

Genji smiles as he continues his walk, pace picking up as his excitement to see everyone grows tenfold. The village comes into view brilliantly lit by the morning sun. His home away from home--the marketplace--is busy as ever, living up to its name of the Never Sleeping.

 

Ana is the first to greet him when he passes by her herbal tea stand, smile warm and sincere. Genji mirrors the expression, genuine curiosity bubbling within him as he reads the newest hanging sign at the side of her booth: Nano Boost Tea--Now Available!

 

“Nano Boost? Grandma, what crazy concoction have you created this time?” He asks, picking up one of the bags that lay in a neat pile next to the sign. Once upon a time, Ana used to throw a fit if she was called grandma, but since her first arrival she's come to find the term endearing from the village. 

 

“Try some for yourself. This cup’s on the house since I enjoy your stories so much.” Ana replies with a smirk, passing him an already prepared to-go cup.

 

“It’s almost as if you were expecting me to ask.”

 

“I’ve known you almost all your life, Genji. If I didn’t know about your nosiness I’d be a naive fool.” She responds easily enough, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he takes a sip of the tea. It’s strangely bittersweet, warming up his insides as it passes. Within seconds he feels like he can take on the world with only his bare hands, energized beyond anything he thought himself capable of.

 

Ana laughs at his shocked expression. “That’s why it’s called a nano boost dear. Now shoo, you’ve got a show to put on.”

 

Genji nods, trailing off to the center of the marketplace where he bumps into Lena-- _Tracer_ , as she preferred to be called.

 

“Mornin’ love!” She chirps, practically bouncing where she stood. She’s more excited than usual this morning, and he briefly wonders if she had a sip of Ana’s Nano Boost.

 

“Good morning, Lena-san.” Genji replies, following Lena with his eyes as she darts to and fro around him.

 

“No need for formalities, Genji.” She says nonchalantly, waving her hand in dismissal. “Appreciated, though.”

 

He chuckles, watching her try and pull back a stray strand of hair out of her face. How she kept her windswept mess of a haircut always in disarray was beyond him.

 

“Will ya tell me how the last story ended? I wanna know if the samurai beats the phoenix or not!” Lena begs, leaning against his sides in faux drama.

 

“Why don’t you tell me how you think the story ended, Lena? You’re a creative person, tell me what you think.” Genji replies, peering over her shoulder at the now encircling crowd beginning to form around them as she thinks.

 

“I think he beats the phoenix, but the phoenix rises from the ashes and joins his side as his loyal companion.” She says confidently, giggling at the end.

 

Genji’s smile widens--he can’t help it. Lena’s laughter and bubbliness is infectious. As the crowd around them begins to thicken, she gives him a quick thumbs up before dashing off to be at Amélie’s side.

 

“Are you going to give us an ending this time? I’m starting to believe you just can’t think of one.” Amélie asks as bluntly as ever, hands folded across her chest.

 

Genji doesn't answer, choosing instead to shake his head with a mirthful smile. Every time he came down to the village he was always asked the same question--what happens at the end?

 

“C’mon c'mon c’mon! I hate waiting!” Jamison’s voice cuts through the crowd, and Genji’s smile only grows.

 

Jamison-- _Junkrat_ , as he liked to call him--was a very loud and very brash young man. He was a brilliant young and budding inventor which was often overlooked by the town due to his penchant for trouble. Genji enjoyed his company and antics when he came down to the village but never invited him back to his home--he wasn't sure how he'd explain the house burning down to Hanzo because Jamison wanted to microwave tinfoil again.

 

He places one hand on the katana rest against his back and stands in his warrior’s salute stance to signal the beginning of his story; and the clamor dies down in an instant, only leaving scant murmurs here and there.

 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting the thrum of his own magic fill him, and opens them once more to reveal the change of his iris color from brown to a bright, glowing green, starkly contrasting the milky white of his blind eye. “If you must blink, do it now. Pay careful attention to everything you see no matter how unusual it may seem. If you look away, even for an instant, then our hero will surely perish.”

 

Genji glances between different faces in the crowd, never lingering on one for more than half a second. He beckons some sheets of his origami paper out with his katana, swirling them around in the air around him.

 

“My family tells of an ancient legend about two great Dragon brothers; the Dragon of the North Wind and the Dragon of the South Wind. Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the Heavens.” He begins, mixing and folding the papers into a green dragon with orange detail alongside a blue dragon with yellow detail. The two dragons swirl together in harmony, as if representing yin and yang.

 

“But the two brothers argued over who could better rule their land. Their quarrel turned to rage and their violent struggle darkened the skies,” the two great dragons swoop over the crowd in a mighty battle gathering many oohs and awes, “until the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother, who fell to earth, shattering the land.”

 

The Dragon of the North Wind cries in pain as it falls to the dirt at Genji’s feat, one last shriek leaving its mouth before the origami paper unfolds itself and flutters away.

 

“The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed, but as time passed, he realized his solitude. The sweetness of victory turned to ash.” The saturation seeps from the inking of the paper that creates the great Dragon Lord, leaving it ashen and greyed.

 

“For years, the bereft Dragon's grief threw the world into discord and he knew only bitterness and sorrow.” A paper samurai folds itself into creation, walking towards the Dragon of the South Wind where it sat solemnly amongst the paper mountains. “One day a stranger called up to the Dragon and asked: _"Oh, Dragon Lord, why are you so distraught?"_

 

“The dragon told him _"Seeking power I killed my brother, but without him, I am lost."_ Genji bows the dragon’s head solemnly. “The stranger replied: _"You have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do. Find value in humility, then you will find peace."”_

 

The Dragon of the South Wind flies off, leaving a paper archer kneeling before an altar of incense and offerings for a fallen brother. The crowd oohs at the trick and Genji smirks.

 

**“** _You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last_.” The paper archer speaks, setting down two of the burning incense sticks in the wooden bowl before him.”

 

Behind the archer and across the circle formed by the group around him, a glowing green and grey figure forms out of the origami paper.

 

**“** _You are bold to come to Shimada castle, the den of your enemies._ ” The stranger spoke.”

 

**“** _This was once my home._ ” The archer replied, notching an arrow on his bow and drawing back in the blink of an eye. “ _Did your masters not tell you who I was?!_ ”

 

The paper archer shoots the arrow at the stranger that he dodges with ease.

**  
** **“** _I know who you are, Hanzo. I know you come here every year on the same day_ .” The unknown assassin remarked as a dangerous tone sunk into his words. “ _You risk so much to honor someone you murdered!_ ”

 

Paper shurikens flew from the stranger’s fingers, narrowly missing the archer.

 

**“** _You know nothing of what happened!_ ” The archer roared.”

 

He shoots an arrow at the stranger that breaks into multiple small blue arrows. The stranger deflects some of them and avoids the others with ease. He dashes to the outside terrace of the training dojo the altar had been set up in, and the archer follows.

 

“ _I know you tell yourself that your brother disobeyed_ _the clan_ _and that you have to kill him to maintain order. That it was your_ duty _._ ” The stranger spoke, voice seeming to come from everywhere at once.”

 

“ _It_ was _my duty and my burden._ ” The archer answered as he slowly drew an arrow out of his quiver and launched it off at the assassin. “ _That does not mean I do not honor him!_ ”

 

“The assassin split the arrow down the middle with his wakizashi, deflecting every hit the archer threw at him with his bow in frustration. At last, the stranger had the archer leaned over the railing, wakizashi blade dangerously close to his throat. “ _You think you honor your brother, Genji, with incense offerings? Honor resides in one's actions._ ”

 

“Something about the way the assassin had said his brother’s name sparked newfound energy into the archer, and he threw the stranger off him. “ _You dare to lecture me about honor? You are not worthy to say his name!_ ”

 

The paper archer dashes across the floor and grabs an arrow lodged at his feet. A blue glow begins to emit from his arms as he draws the bow back.

 

“ _Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!_ ” The archer bellowed, launching the arrow that turned into two glowing dragons.”

 

“But the assassin was not deterred, as he brought one hand up in a warrior’s salute and the other gripped the handle of his katana. In a swift movement, he unsheathed the blade in a fury of green light. “ _Ryū jin no ken wo kurae!_ ”

 

The green dragon unleashed from his blade flew towards the two blue ones, intermixing with each other and swirling back to pass through the archer upon the assassin’s guidance.

 

“Now weak, the archer collapsed to his feet: “ _Only a Shimada can control the Dragons. Who are you?_ ”

 

“The assassin didn't say a word, dashing forward in a green streak of light until the blade of his wakizashi was barely pressing against the skin of the archer’s neck.”

 

“ _Do it, then. Kill me._ ” The archer resigned.”

 

The paper assassin turns to look at him before pulling the wakizashi away and standing upright.

 

“ _No. I will not grant you the death you wish for. You still have a purpose in this life, brother._ ”

 

“The archer’s eyes widened in disbelief. “ _No...how...? My brother is dead_.”

 

“The assassin removed his mask, revealing his face to his once mighty brother.”

 

Genji twirls the katana in hand until the blue dragon returns once more to bow at the paper assassin. “The Dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed.”

 

“ _What have you become?_ ” The archer asked in disgust.”

 

“The assassin replaced the mask he wore once more. “ _I have accepted what I am and I have forgiven you. Now you must forgive yourself. The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and it's time to pick a side_.”

 

As the assassin begins to flee, the archer grabs an arrow and draws his bow back in anger. “ _Real life is not like the stories our father told us. You are a fool for believing it so!_ ”

 

“Without turning his back, the assassin answered: “ _Perhaps I am a fool to think that there is still hope for you, but I do. Think on that, brother._ ”

 

“With that, the assassin disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a single sparrow hawk feather in his place.”

 

Genji picks up the feather gently in his hand and shows it off to the crowd. He glances up at Ana for the brief second. She points to her wrist and then the sky, signaling that he should head home now before the sun sets. Genji scrambles to gather up all of his origami figures and unused sheets into his bag, much to the crowd’s displeasure.

 

“What happens to the brothers? Do they reconcile? I think it’s cool you use yourself and your brother in your stories.” Tracer blades, eyes wide in awe.

 

Genji gives her a terse smile. He needs to leave now if he is to make it home before dark. “You questions will have to wait for another day, Lena; but for now, I must be on my way.”

 

He dodges the rest of the questions thrown his way, practically running back up the mountain trail as soon as he was out of sight of the market place. If he didn’t pick up his pace, he won’t be home before sundown, and Hanzo will kill him. At least, he’s _pretty sure_  Hanzo will kill him.

 

As Genji climbs the last stone steps that lead up to their home, his heart sinks in his chest at the sight of Hanzo standing on the porch with his arms crossed over his chest and his brow clenched in anger. “You are late.”

 

“I am aware.” He replies, avoiding Hanzo’s piercing gaze as best he can.

 

“You are pushing your limits, Genji. Do you understand how dangerous it is for you to be out after night falls?” Hanzo scolds, closing the door behind them sharply and laying a palm flat against it, back to his brother.

 

“Grandfather will get me, you’ve told me this before, Hanzo.” Genji remarks dryly. He knows that his grandfather is the reason he is blind in his left eye, and he knows the tales of magic Hanzo tells are true as he’s seen it first hand, but he cannot for the life of him wrap his mind around the Shimada Clan somehow magically finding him once the moon’s light hits him. Of all the magic in his life, this was the one that sounded silly and farfetched to him.

 

“You do not believe.” Hanzo says rather than asks, barely looking at Genji over his shoulder. “That is fine. You do not have to believe me. So long as you stay out of the moon’s light.”

 

“Hanzo, if I do not believe you, then why should I avoid the night? What power would there be to stop me?” Genji bites, tonguing his cheek as irritation starts seeping into him.

 

Hanzo’s anger begins to grow more apparent as his body begins to grow more and more rigid. The Wolf of the Shimadas truly awakening within his brother. “The fear of what might happen to you if I found out should be enough to keep you away. You may not believe the Shimada Clan can find you by the moon’s light, but I know you believe that I kept you safe with my own powers. You would be foolish to do something to end up on the other end of that power.”

 

Genji scrunches his nose up at the benign threat. “To work so hard to keep me safe all for me to die by your own hands. I do not believe you, brother.”

 

Hanzo whirls around, blue power glowing around him and turning his eyes white. Genji gulps, realising his mistake within milliseconds. His brother's fury is palpable now, filling the room with a swirling wind threatening to knock off all of their vases and books from the shelves.

 

"The honor of the death I would bring is far better than anything your grandfather would do to you. You do not know the monstrosity he is, and you would wish for death within seconds of having your second eye gone. Is that what you wish for?" Hanzo roars terrifyingly.

 

It takes all of Genji's willpower not to run with his tail between his legs.

  
"It is not, brother. I understand now why you do not wish for me to step foot in the moonlight." He placates, breathing a sigh of relief as Hanzo's anger seems to mellow out into something more resigned.

 

"For your sake, I hope not."


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji learns about the town's traditions of the paper lanterns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was Thursday but apparently it's Saturday I'm such a mess. No beta we die like men.

The village is much busier this evening than Genji had ever seen it before. Everyone that had been in attendance for his story the night before seemed to swarm to him the moment he set foot in the small market stalls.

 

“Tell us more about the dragon brothers!” They’d prodded. Who was Genji but not a people pleaser? He’d generously spun another tale to tie into it, the story of how the archer murdered his brother in seeking balance within their family clan.

 

As he sits at the feet of Lúcio’s stall--his favorite of all the stalls, he might add--he wonders what story he’ll tell the crowd tonight. What great story could he tell that would have the villagers in awe once more? The tale with the chicken? No, a fire-breathing chicken could only be milked for humor so many times.

 

“If you’re gonna tell the crowd a story, I’d start now. It’ll be dark before you know it.” Lúcio breaks his concentration with his ever-present smile. If that man were to ever stop smiling, Genji knows that they would truly be faced with the world’s end.

 

“Thank you for the heads up.” He replies, dusting off the crumbs from his white training pants and standing fully upright.

As he makes his way to the center of the circle already forming in wait of his performance, he knows exactly what story he’s going to tell. Genji goes through the motions of starting the story, both katana and wakizashi in hand to tell this one.

 

“My family keeps many secrets within the ranks of the Shimada family, but none so high as the secret of the Dragon’s Blade.” He begins, shaping the origami into a beautiful golden katana that hands above a small paper town.

 

“There was once a time before the great Dragon Brothers of the North and South Wind when a greater Dragon watched over the lands. Formed from the persistence of koi to accomplish the great feat of jumping over the falls demons had created, the Great Golden Dragon took pride in its newfound peace and harmony with the Earth; though humble in its ruling. The people adored the Great Dragon, bringing gifts and stories that filled the Dragon Ruler with much love.” Genji transforms the blade into a beautiful and powerful dragon. He makes it weave in and out of the crowd for show.

 

“As days turned to months, and months turned years, the skies began to grow darker. The people under the Great Dragon’s ruling were no longer the peaceful ones he had come to love--bitterness and hatred for one another brew within their hearts. The Great Dragon watched in horror as his once loving kingdom fell to ash at the hands of greed and solitude.” He crumbles the paper town at his feet, rebuilding it in a dull imitation of the vibrancy that it once was.

 

“Bereft, the Great Dragon fled from his land, seeking answers as to how he had failed his kingdom so. During his travels, a stranger called out: _O Great Dragon Lord, why do you harbor such discord in your soul?_ ” Genji lays the dragon amongst the foot of a mountain that now rests where the village was. It perks its head up as a paper man approaches it.

 

“The Dragon answered: _I have ruled the land for many years in harmony, and I have watched it burn from within._

 

The stranger replied: _You blame yourself for man’s misdoings. Walk the Earth as your kingdom does, and you shall find the answers you seek._ ”

 

Genji spares a glance up at the audience, lips pulling into a tiny smile.

 

“The Great Golden Dragon bowed his head in gratitude as he took the form of a human man. For years, he spent his time wandering from land to land, seeking where the root of such evil festered within mankind. When he found his answer, the stranger appeared before him again: _O Great Dragon Lord, your soul is balanced again._

 

The Dragon replied: _I owe to you my enlightenment, for it was through your own that I have found harmony._

 

The stranger smiled: _There is no need for such repayment. Rule the land once more with a clear set of eyes, restore harmony to man._

 

The Dragon bowed its head: _Should you ever need me, you need but ask._

 

As the Dragon Lord opened its eyes once more, the stranger felt a burning pain as he was bestowed the mark of the Dragon Lord upon his back. “ _And you shall never lose your way, I bestow to you this._ ” A glowing katana, bathed in brilliant gold and white gilding, hung in the air between them. The paper stranger takes the blade tentatively in its hands, bowing its head in gratitude.

 

_“So long as you possess the Dragon’s Blade, harmony will follow._

 

The stranger thanked the dragon, carefully sliding the sword in its sheath to rest upon his back. Baring the Dragon’s Mark and the Dragon’s Blade, the stranger possessed power beyond mortal comprehension--a cosmic creation born into being because the universe wished it so. Years passed, and the Great Dragon Lord became the two great Dragon Brothers of the North and South Wind.”

 

Genji lets the golden dragon weave with the crowd once me before passing behind his back as the original green and blue dragons appear in its place and hang above everyone in a perfect imitation of yin and yang.

 

The crowd claps in amazement, some dispersing and others coming to give praise, as usual.

 

“That was a great story, Genji! Are the samurai and sorceress your parents?” Lena asks, ever aglow with curiosity and awe.

 

“Yes. Since I never knew my parents, I figured I might as well build them up a little.” Genji replies. The truth of the admission stings in his chest. Different emotions flitter through him: jealousy, guilt, sorrow--and his smile falters briefly. Most of the crowd didn’t seem to notice his stumble, save for the two people closest to him.

 

“Genji.” Ana’s soft voice interrupts his train of thought. “Have you ever set out a lantern for them?”

 

Genji shakes his head, brows knitting in confusion. “No.”

 

The crowd murmurs between themselves, more than likely about the lanterns. Ana seems to understand his perplextion without him having to voice any of it. “Every night when the sun sets, we each take one of the paper lanterns you see hanging and place them on the rocks along the river. We ask for our lost loved ones to light them.”

 

“What happens after they are lit?” Genji asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“We float them up the river.” She answers with a smile. “You should try to light one with us tonight. I’m sure your brother would understand.”

 

Genji gives her a terse smile. Hanzo would never allow him to stay out past dark, even if it was in mourning of their fallen parents. “I shall keep it in mind, soba.”

 

“Since it’s starting to get darker, we’ll be heading up soon. Would you like to join us? You can leave before the sun sets if you wish.” Ana asks, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder in comfort. She’s always been there for him when he cried over his family, and he’s grateful for everything she’s done for him.

 

He wants to repay that debt to her by attending this ceremony that means so much to the village, but he’d be cutting it close. Too close. Hanzo was already upset over his tardiness from the day previous, did he really want to approach that storm again?

 

No, he didn’t want to upset his brother again, but the curiosity over contacting his parents and finally getting to talk to them was strong. Just one try wouldn’t hurt, would it?

 

“I would be honored to attend the ceremony, Ana.” Genji replies, helpless but to mirror the happy smile that spreads across the old woman’s face.

 

They walk in a comforting silence down the path to the river, and Genji watches in awe as what seems to be everyone in the village placing down lanterns before the headstones that lined the clearing. He listens passively to the conversations everyone seems to be having with the lanterns and each other.

 

“I think Gerard’s gonna love the new hair.” Lena whispers to Amelie, hand wrapped around her shoulder in comfort. The Widow gives her a smile, though sadness fills her eyes. “I think he will too.”

 

Gerard used to be a baker in the village, well-known by the folk for his sweet rolls. Genji rarely spoke with the man, but the town seemed to flock to him. A few years back, Gerard went missing, and rumor spread throughout that Amelie disposed of him. They granted her the new nickname of “Widowmaker” and almost effectively shut her out. She may have even been driven out if it wasn’t for Lúcio’s placating words and endless positivity.

 

Genji doesn’t spend much time with Amelie, but he knows she misses him more than anything. Beside him, Ana sets out a lantern on the headstone for her daughter.

 

“Does Fareeha ever join you?” Genji asks, hoping to god he isn’t overstepping his boundaries.

 

Ana doesn’t look up from the faded words carved into the stone. “Not often. She works during most of the days I come out here.”

 

He nods in response, leaving her to proceed in peace. He wanders off towards the far corner of the graveyard where there’s scarcely anyone before deciding to fold a paper lantern for the ceremony.

 

“Uh, hey mom. Hey dad.” Genji starts off awkwardly, glancing around at the scenery around him. How was he supposed to do this?

 

“It-It’s me, Genji. I wish...I wish I knew you two. I wish I could speak to you again, now, so I can remember how sweet your voices sound. Would--Would you honor my request?” He asks softly, closing his eyes to fight off tears as emotions swells within him. There was so much more he wanted to say, wanted to ask, but he needed to start off slow.

 

Genji opens his eyes and glances around; the graveyard is alight with the spirits of family members and lovers reuniting and sharing in the warm glow of the lanterns. He glances back at his own lantern which lays unlit and dark.

 

“Mom? Dad? A-Are you there?” Genji asks again, frustration beginning to build deep within him. Why was he always the one that got shafted? Why couldn’t something _good_ happen to him for once. If this stupid spirit trick didn’t work for him, what would?

 

“What’s the point of this if you’re never going to respond anyway!” Genji huffs angrily, crumpling up the lantern in his hands and tossing it as far as he can. He stands from where he kneels, taking a step out of the shadows of the trees and into the moonlit quarry. His fists ball in anger as hot tears slip down his cheeks. He always hated being a crier when he got overwhelmed.

 

Thunder cracks among the clearing, dark mist filling the ground of the trees. Genji furrows his brows, casting a quick glance at the townsfolk that had already filed out sometime during his fit. He glances back at the sky as the moonlight manifests into the form of two women; they both possess a porcelain mask to shield their face with an unblinking smile.

 

Shit.

 

“We’ve been searching for you for a long time, Genji.” One of them speaks, reaching a hand out towards him that he instinctively flinches away from.

 

“Your grandfather will be so happy we found you.” The other adds on, both moving to close in on him. “Come back with us, Genji, and we’ll take you up to the Heavens to live in immortality.”

 

Genji’s eyes widen in horror as their glowing and clawed hands almost reach him, cold realization setting in. Hanzo had been right. He’d been foolish, and now he was about to lose his second eye.

 

No, he wasn’t. Not if he could help it.

 

Genji takes off with a sprint down the trail towards the village, hoping to both distract them from Hanzo’s location and to lose them in the throng of people. Behind him, eerie laughter fills the air as dark roots of the trees begin to lift from the ground, growing ten times their size as they chase him down.

 

He barely escapes the grasp of the roots as he stumbles into the entrance of the village, gasping for breath as he looks around. The town is unusually quiet, no lights on in any of the homes on the outskirts. Something must be wrong--Lúcio lived in this small area, and he was _never_ asleep at this time, if the nightly music he could hear from his own home was any tell.

 

Genji swivels around and comes face to face with the ghostly figures. His--his aunts.

 

“You can’t run from us, Genji. We’re your family.” One of them speaks, a supernatural blue glow beginning to fill the ground beneath him in some sort of pattern that would definitely spell his end. He nearly trips over his own feet as he just nearly escapes the blue lit area as it cracks into pieces and flies towards the stars.

 

His aunts growl in anger, sending the pieces flying towards him. Genji thanks whoever’s listening for his ninja training--if he hadn’t gone through all the pain of it, he wouldn’t have been able to dodge the chunks of earth being thrown at him.

 

“Stop running, Genji. We only wish to reunite you with your family.” His aunts echo each other. He glances back to see another eerie blue glow amongst their hands and flinches at the thundering sound of the mountains being shifted around him.

 

Genji picks up speed, dodging more and more of the crumbling mountain as it pummels into both him and the village.

 

The village. No no no no no the town was still here! They’d be killed!

 

Genji collapses from exhaustion and panic, wincing as the sting of the gravel beneath his knees hits awkwardly. He flops onto his back to stare up at the now starless sky, taking in a breath as he accepts his demise.

 

His aunts appear above him as the last of the town is destroyed in a cloud of dust, and Genji fights back another wave of tears. Everything he loved was gone. And it was all his fault.

 

“Your grandfather will be so happy to see you.” His aunts speak, hands outstretched for him.

 

“You will not take him so long as I am alive!”

 

Genji instantly sits up at his brother’s voice, turning back to see him poised with dad’s old Stormbow drawn with a wooden arrow notched in it. He sends Genji a scolding glance, teeth bared and eyes milky white. “I told you not to step into the moonlight!”

 

“I’m sorry.” Genji whimpers, tears spilling freely down his face. He’d destroyed his village, killed everyone within it, and was now about to kill his brother--all because his parents didn’t respond to him.

 

“Our magic is stronger than yours, Hanzo. You cannot hope to fight us.” The pair laugh, arms crossing against their chest.

 

Hanzo kneels next to Genji, placing a firm hand against his back where the green dragon tattoo he’d been born with rests. Genji shifts awkwardly as the muscles in his back shift and transform into beautiful emerald wings. He looks back at his brother, shaking his head.

 

“I’m not leaving you, Hanzo.” Genji cries, digging his nails into the ground as the wings begin to pull him away.

 

“I am not asking.” His brother replies firmly, pointing the bow at his aunts. The tattoo on his arm glows as blue as his aunts in a mimic of the dragon that rested there. Two dragons transform into existence from the arrow he launches, letting loose a deafening roar as they collide with his aunts in a brilliant explosion of white.

  
Genji takes in a choked breath as the wings carry him away. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of the koi fish becoming a dragon through persistence comes from the story "Blue Pink Silver Gold" by one of my favorite authors Balenae!

**Author's Note:**

> The story itself spans over 10 chapters with 1 chapter as an epilogue. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it! 
> 
> My tumblr is agent-fluff and my Overwatch specific blog is savelucio.


End file.
